Figure me out!
by littlespace
Summary: To yaoi lover, I'm sorry but this is not one of those stories Would they ever figure out who she is? The first girl that Kyoya had a hard time finding.
1. Chapter 1

The host club went to Haruhi's house. They went out of their high standard cars and instantaneously draw the attention of every breathing creature there. The usual routine happened; Tamaki and the twins fussing over the lifestyle in the Fujioka household, Honey obsessing about cake, Mori helping him to get his boxes of cake out the car and Kyoya observing them all. It was chaos as Haruhi's neighbors started clustering at the huge scene they were making. For a bunch of rich kids they sure lack security.

Out of nowhere a box flung over Kaoru nearly hitting the auburn haired hottie. Luckily, his brother saw this and quickly caught the box. He then threw it towards Tamaki who was having his usual daydreams about Haruhi.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru said in his desperate brotherly love voice hugging his twin and making the girls squeal. "Where you hurt, Kaoru!"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru said returning the favor and biting his lip. "I'm sorry I didn't get to defend myself. Where you hurt? Hikaru?"

More of the girls squealed for this brotherly love business. "Ne, Takashi, where did these girls come from?" Honey said unloading lots of cake boxes from the car. "Hm" was all Mori could utter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" a loud mocking laugh echoed. "Are you guys even serious?" the guys said facepalming his face that was barely visible under the shadows of his cap. The dude looked like he was 16. He had an oversized T-shirt with a star printed on it, that somehow suited him well, long pair of denim shorts that reached his knees, loose high socks that were 3-4 inches below them and sneakers. He also had a cap that covered his eyes and his hair was popping up all over around it. Lastly, he seems to be chewing on bubble gum and occasionally blowing a bubble from time to time and had earpieces around his neck. The guys seems cocky on the second floor of the apartment.

"You know Haru-chan right?" He said pointing at Tamaki "Give that to her, kay?"

Tamaki's ears perked up "Haru-chan? Chan? What relationship do you have with my daughter!" He screamed pointing back at the baggy figure.

"Is he delusional?" the guy replied directing at the twins. "Maybe" they said. After this, Tamaki naturally went to the corner of woe stroking the little box.

"May we ask who you are?" Kyoya said adjusting his glasses. The guy went down the stairs and through the gate. "I don't really have time to chat but Haruhi knows me, don't worry. I also know her secret" The guy smirked and all the Host club's ears perked up. "Give that box to her would ya?" the guy said and left.

"What are you guys doing here?" a furious Haruhi said. "We got lonely and decided to visit Haru-chan!" Honey said quickly running towards her with Mori, handing over the tons of cake boxes.

"This is a good show don't you think, but I wonder where's the cameras" a bystander whispered.

Inside Haruhi's house:

Tea was served naturally as all the guys went into P.E. sitting position. Cake was a necessity since Honey brought in, like, a million boxes.

"Haruhi" Hikaru said grabbing the box from Tamaki. "There was a dude outside that wanted to give this to you." He tossed the box towards Haruhi and it successfully landed on her hands. "Ne, Haru-chan, what's in the box?" Honey said arousing curiosity from everyone, especially Tamaki. Haruhi then opened it revealing an alarm clock. "Alarm clock?" The boys just stared at it. "Yeah, I arranged Seiren to fix it since she's really good in the mechanical stuff? She lives next door and works at that grocery shop. I'll guest I'll have to thank her later since it's her shift now" "Seiren? Oh you mean that guy that gave us the box?" Tamaki said. He quickly stood up and pointed at Haruhi "What the relationship of that guy with my daughter?" "We're best friends senpai!" Haruhi replied with an offensive face towards Tamaki, which naturally directed him to the corner of woe again.

"Would this eventually evolve to a love relationship, Hikaru?" Kaoru said making sure that Tamaki could hear it. "Yeah, and since they live together, would he have more chances of getting Haruhi than the Boss?" "Honestly guys" Haruhi said "You really don't expect me to have a love relationship with a girl do you?"

"GIRL!" the host club yelled.


	2. Welcome to Ouran

"I guess I should visit her in the grocery store" Haruhi said putting the alarm clock on the desk. ""We'll go to!" Honey screamed standing up. Mori stood up as well. Pretty soon everyone else followed resulting to a bizarre, derange- group-of-innocent-rich-kids-on-their-way-to-a-small-grocery-store, type of fiasco.

As they reached the new store, it instantly turned into one of those uncharted territories that the host club is bound to discover, mess up, harass and make other people uncomfortable. Haruhi shopped for usual discounted things. Honey and Mori harassing the sweet section, the twins looking for some instant coffee and its varieties, Kyoya calculating the price range of the items and Tamaki serving every girl that enters the shop like the princely figure he is. Seiren and Haruhi just looked at them with unenthusiastic eyes as Haruhi proceeded to the counter to pay for the things she brought. "Ne, Haru-chan, why did you bring them along?" Seiren said chewing gum. "If I get fired, I'll blame you" she continued slyly pointing at Haruhi. "Gomen" (1) Haruhi said with emo lines appearing on her head. "Oh, I remembered Seiren-chan" "Hm?" Seiren was now punching in the items Haru brought."Thank you for fixing the alarm clock. Oh, and sorry if they thought you were a guy." "Nah, I'm kinda used to it by know" she replied popping a bubble. Commotion started blowing out as the manager stepped out of his office and addressing his rich customers.

"I'll get going then." Haruhi said waving at Seiren. Of course, the host club followed her too, after Honey purchased some sweets that he hasn't seen before. They were mini gummy cakes. As the host club went out one by one, a particular guy seems to have caught Seiren's eye. "Hm," she said touching her lip and closing her eyes. "Where have I seen him before?"

The next day

*knock* *knock*

Seiren opened her door. "Huh? Haru-chan?" "I'm running a bit late Seiren, the clock didn't work!" "Hm, Maybe it was because what happened earlier" [flash back: Tamaki throwing the box at the twins for agreeing he was delusional. The then shot it back and it just went back and forth from Tamaki and the twins] Emo lines appeared at Seiren's head. "Sure Haru-chan" she said as they waved from each other.

Seiren moved in just a few months ago beside the Fujioka household, three months to be exact. She instantly became friends with Haruhi since she was her only normal interaction for a while. She was pretty good with mechanical stuff and dresses tomboyish. Haruhi often talked to her about the host club to relieve stress and she always made fun of them in her stories. Oddly enough, it seems like she already knew them a long time ago.

"Done!" Seiren said removing her apron at the grocery store. "I'm off!" As she walked home she put her hands in her pockets and brought out the alarm clock that was already fixed. "Guess I have time" she whispered staring at it. "I guess it wouldn't hurt visiting them."She then smiles a huge grin and proceeded to walk the opposite direction.

Meanwhile in the 3rd music room

The host club was just about to get ready with their daily club activities when someone hatched a new idea. "Mother!" Tamaki screamed running towards Kyoya. "Let's have a movie theatre day!" "Movie Theater?" Soon the news reached every member and everyone was so excited that they start picking the movie genres and left Tamaki out. "Well, looks like it's been decided" Kyoya said adjusting his glasses. Everyone then eventually screamed "MOVIE! MOVIE!" "Senpai!" Haruhi said "It's almost time to open." Eventually after all their chasing and fun time they actually finished getting ready. A few minutes later the doors opened up towards the customers of the host club. It was a pretty busy day and more girls seem to show up than usual. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Suddenly the doors began to open once more. "Welcome, princess" the host club greeted as rose petals flew out of the air and though the door in a blinding light that reveals the paradise of every girls dream. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" A familiar mocking laugh echoed. "Sorry guys I just couldn't help it." Blush marks appeared on the faces of some girls as they saw the unusual type of guy that entered the club. "Seiren?" Haruhi said "YO!" she smiled making a few girls scream and rush towards her.

"I guess this could be one of the outcomes since her type is popular around girls" Kyoya said. "Sei-chan!" Honey yelled running towards Seiren in a lolita type of way. "Oh, Honey-senpai, I brought what you asked" "Really!" Honey then started dancing around with his Usa-chan. "Yup, here you go, a butler uniform for your Usa-chan" Suddenly all the girls screamed at the cuteness of Seiren and Honey as they dressed Usa-chan with a Sebastian butler mini cosplay costume.

"Kyaaaaa!" One girl squealed. "A brotherhood hotties!" another said. "Mori-senpai is the wild elder brother that protects his siblings!" "The other one is the punk rebel that often gets into fight to protect the ones he love" "And to top it all, Honey-senpai is like the little brother they protect" The girls were really just in heaven at the sight.

"Haru-chan" Seiren said "Here's the clock, take care of it" Seiren then began to grin her usual Cheshire-ish smile. All the girls thought that Haruhi and Seiren would look great together since she was a little taller that her. That was finally the time when the girls that were following Seiren snapped and stampeded her with questions and squeals. They carried her away from the host club and soon be trapping her to a corner.

*SMASH!* Amidst all the chaos a vase just broke. Again …

"That was an expensive vase Sei-kuuun~" the devilish twins said in unison. "5 million yen" Kyoya said. "F-ff-five MILIION?" "Sorry Sei-kun" the girls said bowing. "You should be sorry" Seiren thought though very careful not to say it. A vein popped in her head but the genius quickly whipped up a way of getting out of the situation. She was about to say something like "Will you help me pay it off?" or something like "I really have no money" or something that was bound to make those rich girls pay off her debt, but no. Tamaki swooped in with a glowing aura and a rose in hand surrounded by waving rose petals and said "Don't worry, as a gentleman Sei-kun would pay of the debt himself. Princesses should not be troubled with the faults of their prince" Murderous intent filled the mechanical genius as the twins stopped her from beating up Tamaki. After the incident all the girls were sent home with small apology heart trinkets, obviously charged to Seiren, as the host club discussed this de ja vu matter.

"In total your debt is 7.5 million" Kyoya said "Ne, you could easily pay it off when you're a host like Haruhi" The twins said in unison. Suddenly, fire burnt in Tamaki's eyes as he declared Seiren "The Sarcastic Genius!" "No" Seiren said "Huh?" everyone replied, except for Mori and Kyoya that is."I'm not really good with this whole host business. Could I just be like the organizer of all your programs and fix the technical stuff like that?" "That would be convenient" Kyoya said adjusting his glasses. "Then it's settled. Welcome aboard Seiren" Haruhi said to her best friend nut it didn't seem like it made Seiren feel any better.

Author's note: You guys, obviously this is the second chapter. Feel free to review it, send your reactions, message and all that. Thank you.


End file.
